


give me your love (give me your bones)

by kantele



Series: Grindeldore one-shots [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Clothed Sex, Feels, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Weird Dirty Talk, Why Did I Write This?, wands in places they shouldn't be, well one of them is wearing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantele/pseuds/kantele
Summary: gellert gives albus his wandliterally.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore one-shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208013
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	give me your love (give me your bones)

**Author's Note:**

> listen,  
> you clicked on it
> 
> and i know i've been writing mostly bottom albus so far, but that will change in the next one. which is like literal torture porn. (hahaha) 
> 
> im funny, trust me
> 
> title from bad love by ry x
> 
> For the sake of this fic we are gonna pretend wands are generally shorter than they are in a canon, alright? Or not, if that's what you are into.

Albus isn't certain how he ended here, lying beneath Gellert Grindelwald in a hotel room they have rented for the night, his skin bare as the day he was born, and Gellert's lips dragging across his skin. (Or rather, he does know, but he has grown rather practised at self-deception.)

Gellert is still fully dressed, his jacket dragging against Albus' skin as he moves over him. At some point, hazy in Albus' memory, clouded by rare lust and Gellert’s nearness, Gellert had picked up Albus’ discarded leather gloves and slipped them on. Albus shivers as they slide down his sides. The contrast against his skin is exquisite, silky smooth and cool. Gellert's lips move from his neck to his chest, his tongue licking a wet line across Albus' skin, leaving it in goosebumps. His moustache is scratchy against Albus' skin. Albus' hands slide into Gellert's hair, grasping a tight hold as Gellert's mouth latches on to Albus' nipple. He hisses. The sensation is just on the right side of pain. The hands along his sides are gentle in contrast, as if Gellert is uncertain whether he wants to revere or to destroy. Or perhaps they are the same thing. Albus certainly feels as if he is being lovingly consumed. Slowly, he is drowning in the dark, trying to draw in air.

But Gellert is swallowing his gasps.

Something he won't admit is a whine escapes him as Gellert withdraws. Gellert chuckles. It reverberates through Albus' body, echoing in the caverns of his ribs. He shudders. He has missed the sound of it, the delicious depth it carries, although now that Albus' ears are as open as his eyes, he can hear the undercurrent of malice always hiding just under the surface. Or perhaps it's Albus imagination, trying to shape the boy he kissed in summer into the man he is now. Trying to mould his romanticised image into someone who could burn cities into the ground and laugh afterwards. _How does one do it?_ he wonders as he slides his hand across Gellert’s clothed chest. _Turn the person into a monster?_ His hand glides up Gellert’s neck, cupping his cheek into the palm of his hand.

 _Don't fool yourself_ , a voice hisses into his ear, and it sounds like Gellert at his most vicious. _You knew. You knew,_ it chants. Albus' hand drops down.

Gellert's eyes sweep over him as he looms above Albus. His eyes are darker in the dimness of the room. One black as a pit. The other the dull grey of snow in cities. Albus meets his gaze evenly, but he’s of half a mind to drag him back down before Albus comes to his senses. He should not be here. He knows it well. It is a betrayal of everything he has made himself to stand for, but Gellert has always been a temptation too irresistible for him to fight. It's one of the reasons Albus has refused to confront him. Or what has made him hide, as Gellert would undoubtedly call it. He is uncertain if Gellert is aware of the hold he has over him. If he is, their meeting was certainly not a coincidence.

Albus should leave.

Gellert's hands move again. They start by his chest, tweaking his nipples as they pass, gliding to his sides, lower, lower- Albus groans. The feel of leather on his cock is almost enough. It has been such a long time since he allowed himself even his own hand. Pleasure was something he was better off; that was one of the things he had learned in that summer, long ago. Albus hisses as Gellert gives him teasing tug. Even with the leather to ease the way, the hold is too dry.

Albus startles as he feels what is undoubtedly a wand sliding against the tender skin of his thigh. He snaps his head to look at Gellert, ready to tell him to cut it out, but the look on his face makes his mouth go dry. His eyes are glittering like twin stars, the look in them reminding Albus of a starving beast. The wand slides closer to Albus' crotch. He can feel the small bumps that cover the wand now.

"You can't be serious," he whispers, as the realisation what Gellert intends to do hits him. He tenses as the end of the wand teases his scrotum. Against his better judgement, anticipation twirls in his gut.

Gellert lets out another chuckle. "Oh, I very much am. Objection?"

"If I lose a buttock, it’ll be all your fault," he protests half-heartedly, trying to hide how the anticipation is making him tremble. Gellert huffs out an amused breath and takes it for the permission it is. A slick coolness spreads between Albus' legs.

Albus grips Gellert's shoulders tightly as the first nub slips inside. The feeling is foreign and the wood unforgiving, but Albus soon grows used to it. Slowly, Gellert starts rocking the end of the wand in and out, intermittently twisting his hand and making Albus gasp. The second nub slips in. This one is slightly bigger. Gellert stops for a moment, letting Albus get accustomed. Albus breathes out slowly and nods his head. The next one slips in, this one even bigger. Now, Albus is panting. It has been too long. His hands grasp a tight hold of the back of Gellert's jacket. Gellert rocks the wand inside of him, the nubs gliding deliciously against his sensitive walls. Albus’ toes curl as they rub along his prostate. Gradually, Gellert rocks the wand deeper inside, and by the fourth bump, Albus is trembling. The wand is longer than he thought.

"Shh, you are doing so well, _Liebling_." Gellert murmurs soothingly, his other hand coming to pet Albus' stomach. "Only one more to go."

Albus nods, clinging to Gellert.

One last nub slides in. The wand is now almost completely inside of him. He breathes out deeply, letting himself adjust to the feeling. Gellert places a kiss on his cheek.

"Ready, my dear?" he murmurs.

Albus nods, not trusting his voice to carry.

Gellert mutters a spell under his breath, and Albus throws back his head. The wand's magic is pulsing inside of him. It feels ancient and so very powerful. And it feels like Gellert, wild and unrestrained. Intoxicating. All of Gellert’s power, amplified by the magic embedded into the wand, and it’s inside of him. The thought is almost enough to make Albus come. The wand moves, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until it leaves Albus a panting mess. The power courses through him, filling every part of him until it’s all he can feel. It thrums in his blood, whispers in his ears, it is the air he breathes, it is the beating of his heart and the kiss on his lips. It is everything.

Gellert grips him around the waist, grounding him, murmuring into his ear, "How does it feel? How does it feel to have the world's most powerful wand inside of you? Fucking you open for me? How does it feel to know that the wand responsible for so much bloodshed is moving inside of you, rubbing against your most sensitive parts? How does it feel to know that later, I will hold it my hands?” Gellert pauses. The next words are a low hiss against Albus’ ear. “How does it feel to know that I will use this wand to kill?"

The words are ugly. They are full of lust, and not only the carnal kind. They should not make Albus arch off the bed. They should not make him pant into Gellert's shoulder, gripping on for dear life. But they do. The words are ugly. Albus is uglier still.

With a sharp gasp, he comes.

For a moment, his head is filled with silence. He feels tender all over. He can feel it as Gellert carefully pulls the wand out of him. It leaves him feeling empty in more ways than one. He opens his eyes. Gellert’s eyes are gleaming with satisfaction, pupils blown wide with lust. Albus’ come is coating his clothes, and he can feel new heat rising in him from the sight. Flipping them over, Albus grapples with the buckle of Gellert's belt. Throwing it over his shoulder, he tears open his buttons and pulls out Gellert's cock, which is hard and angry-red, and unceremoniously drops down on it. They both gasp. Albus is incredibly sensitive, so much so that it hurts, but he keeps rocking down on Gellert's cock even as tears of pain rise into his eyes, relishing in the burn of it. Gellert is gasping, a glazed look in his eyes. His hands are clutching at the sheets. Albus grasps them, lifting them over his head and holding him down as he fucks himself onto his cock, their gasps filling the air between them. Albus looks into Gellert's eyes, and their minds brush against one another, skirting and dancing to the rhythm of their physical bodies. Albus feels like he is drowning. He is losing himself again, to the shining brilliance of Gellert's mind. Soon, Gellert’s hands wrestle themselves from Albus's grasp and come to grip Albus' hips, and he thrusts into him, grunting as he comes, filling Albus with his release. Sore, and certain he will feel it tomorrow, Albus slips off Gellert's softening cock and slumps down onto his chest.

Breathing heavily, he tries to catch his breath. Under Albus’ cheek, Gellert's shirt is damp with sweat, and his heart is still thumping a frantic beat in his chest. As Gellert’s arms come up around him, Albus’ eyes stray to the gloves Gellert is still wearing. His gloves on Gellert’s hands. He wonders how many lives those hands have ended, and waits for the guilt to come. It always does.

 _You knew. You knew who I was,_ the voice breathes into Albus’ ear.

 _(Gellert is laughing as he finishes telling the story of his expulsion. Albus is staring. His heart beats fast, and his hands grow sweaty. The mirth on Gellert's eyes starts to fade, replaced with something cold and distant. Albus panics. Smiling, he reaches out to kiss him, pressing him into the tall grass._ They don't deserve you _, he says, and Gellert throws his head back and laughs)._

Pressing his head deeper into the crook of Gellert's neck, Albus breathes in his scent. He doesn't smell of death or destruction. Just Gellert, as he always has.

_Yes, I did._

_And I didn’t care._

**Author's Note:**

> whose decision was it to make the elder wand look like a sex toy? whoever you are, this is all your fault.
> 
> leave a comment i guess, if u wanna


End file.
